


RWBY: Remnants of Beacon

by StarshadowNoir



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, I don't know what to put here, Other, Strong Language, more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshadowNoir/pseuds/StarshadowNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new year has begun at Beacon. New students arrive, and classes begin. Let's hope this doesn't end in chaos. All canon characters are present, and four OC's join the group and the resulting hijinks are entirely their fault.</p><p>Note: same characters as Team JISP, but different AU.</p><p>Sorry for the wait, but inspiration is fleeting, and motivation even more so. add in a new job, and classes, and the writing schedule becomes even more infrequent. the absurd number of ideas for new fics is another factor, seeing as i have to get them down before i lose them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some great news for those of you who read this story. I have made some progress, so I will begin posting it. Important note: this is a different AU than Team JISP, so dont get confused with some events being slightly different. I do use the same characters, though.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A new wave of students began arriving at Beacon, among them Skye Frost and Indigo Nightshade. These two had been friends since their days back at Signal. Classes, homework, weekend trips, foolish pranks, they shared it all. They headed to the main auditorium, where Ozpin would be giving his speech welcoming the new students. The pair were the last ones to arrive. Quickly finding a place to stand, they quietly waited for him to begin.

“Welcome, new students. You come here in hopes of gaining knowledge and skill, however, you have no idea how to acquire it. I look at you, and all I see is wasted energy. You assume the training you receive here will give you the ability to combat all manner of evil, and yet, you still cling to the notion that everything in this is either black or white, good...or evil. That belief is the reason many have failed in their tasks. Not everything is black or white, there lies, between the two, a grey area, filled with more than you could ever realize. Now, the important thing is, you will be learning how to survive in this harsh world we live in, and you will learn how to protect others as well. Farewell.”

Unimpressed, Skye turned to Indigo, saying, “Well, that was...eventful. Wanna go get something for lunch, I’m starving.”

“You’re always ready to eat, buddy.”

“Yeah? What’s your point? Ace ain’t exactly a feather, y’know?” Skye said, shouldering his hammer.

“Anyway, I would like to get something. Provided you can hold yourself together and not go crazy.”

They went to a nearby noodle house, and got some lunch. Since they left Signal, they had only met up once, briefly, for a mission they took on for themselves. Other than that, they had not seen each other for a year. As they ate, they talked about what they had been up to since they last met. Blaze said, “I’ve know I have been busy with the machine shop, and you’ve been doing whatever it was you occupy your time with. What is it that you do, anyway?”

“I’m a secretary of sorts for this business by the name of Rose’s Weapons Outfit. It’s a quaint little store in downtown Vale specializing in weapons, as the name suggests. Now that I think about it, the owner would probably really like you.”

“I should hope she would.” Skye said, with a laugh.

Intrigued, Indigo asked, “Why do you say that? Do you know her? And how did you know the owner was a girl? Have you been there before?”

“Do I know her?” Skye asked, mock surprise and shock evident in his voice. “Of course I know her. One, I’m in there practically every other week, buying ammo. And two, I live with her!”

“You...LIVE with her?! What? Why?”

“Well, she’s my sister, or, sister-in-law anyway. We had different parents. My real parents didn't get along so well, but I still keep in touch with my mom.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. But, you seem to have gotten along fine since.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m doing great, having a really supportive family tends to fix just about anything. Anyways, is there anything else you do, besides work as a secretary for my sister’s business? I’m sure that gets boring after a while.”

Slightly nervous, she responded, “N-no? I don't have any other jobs.”

“Riiight. Sure you don't. Care to explain this, then?” Skye said, withdrawing a CD case from his pocket. It was the one her father had made for a fundraiser concert.

“Okay, fine. I also have a job as a singer for this record company in town.”

“That sounds stressful. You sure you can handle it?”

“I’ve been doing it for the past couple years, I’ll be fine.”

Their conversation had lasted several hours. Looking down at his watch, Skye cursed, “Shit! It’s already 7, we better head back if we are going to get enough sleep tonight.”

That evening, Skye and Indigo met in the ballroom, where they set up their sleeping stuff next to each other. After they finish setting up, they lay down and talked about how they have been over the last year. They also talk about what they’ve been doing. During the previous year, Skye had no contact with his friend, but now that they were both at Beacon, they could spend much more time together. 

Suddenly, Skye shot up to a sitting position. Startled, Indigo asked, “What’s wrong, Skye?”

In response, Skye said, “Nothing, I just thought of something much better to do with our time right now. I can't believe I forgot about it.”

Puzzled, his friend asked, “What did you forget?”

“I forgot that I brought a few card games with me. And, we have some time now, so why not play? First, though, we’ll need to round up a few other people to play.”

Five minutes later, they headed back to their bed area, several other students in tow. After explaining the rules, Skye said, “Seeing as I brought the cards, I will be the first Card Czar. after me, it will go:  Indigo, Yang, Pilot, Ruby ”

Yang burst out laughing at the name, unable to contain herself. Likewise, Ruby and Pilot were giggling. “If you are done acting like kids, we can begin.”

Pulling the first black card from the deck, Skye smirked. “This’ll be good.”

“What’s the card, Skye?” Ruby asked.

“I got 99 problems, but _______ ain’t one.”

Smiling, Indigo sorted through her cards, before picking one. Yang soon followed suit, grinning like a maniac.

“Pilot, buddy, waiting on you.”

A moment later, Pilot placed down his card, chuckling.

“Alright, that's everybody’s? I’m going to shuffle them now.”

A quick shuffle, and Skye began reading the cards.

“First up, not wearing pants. Alright, that’s pretty good. Next, warm, velvety, Muppet sex. What the Hell? Moving on, disco fever. And, finally, feminism.”

As each card was read, Yang laughed more and more, before collapsing on the floor, unable to control herself. 

“Shouldn’t someone do something?” Indigo asked, worried.

Waving dismissively, Ruby said, “Nah, just give her a minute to get it out of her system.”

Sure enough, Yang soon calmed down.

“Alright, I’ve made up my mind. Who played feminism?”

Slowly, Pilot nervously raised his hand.

“Well, congrats. You won this one. Here.” Handing the black card to Pilot, Skye said, “Indigo, your turn.”

Picking a black card from the pile, she looked at it for a second, then said, “As part of her contract, Weiss Schnee won’t perform without _______ in her dressing room.”

Hearing this, Ruby and Yang grinned and gleefully picked their cards. Skye soon followed, with Pilot placing his down last.

Reading off the cards Indigo spoke, “As part of her contract, Weiss Schnee won’t perform without deez nuts in her dressing room. Okay, the others are unfathomable stupidity and balls. The last one is a mime having a stroke.”

“All great cards, but deez nuts wins.”

Standing up, Pilot pointed to his crotch and yelled, “Deez nuts!”

Sighing and face-palming, Skye said, “Goddamn it, man!”

“Yang, your pick.” Indigo said.

Reaching for a card, Yang took one look at the card, and said, “Oh, hell no.”

“What? Just read it. It can't be that bad.” Ruby said.

“That’s where you’re wrong, sis.” Yang said, her face heating up.

“Judging by Yang’s reaction, I’d bet 50 Lien that it’s something sex-related? Tell me I’m wrong.” Skye said.

“No bet.” Indigo quickly responded.

“Alright, fine. I’ll read it, but on one condition, you all read your own cards.”

“Fine by me.” Skye replied. “Indigo, you still in?”

“Yeah, it would be a shame to back out so soon.” Indigo answered. “Anyway, Yang, what’s the card?”

Groaning, Yang read out, “How did I lose my virginity?”

“Oh, I have the perfect card for this.” Skye said.

After a minute, everyone had chosen their cards, and Yang said, “Alright, Skye, you first.”

“Gladly. How did I lose my virginity? Full frontal nudity.”

“Yeesh, didn't know you were into that.” Yang said.

Countering Yang, Skye said, “Kind of a prerequisite for that to happen, so yeah. Anyway, Indigo? You’re up.”

“Oh, well. Here goes. How did I lose my virginity? Sexy pillow fights.”

“Uh, what?” Skye said, confused. “How the heck does that even work?”

Nervously tapping her fingers together, Ruby silently spoke, “Surprise buttsex.”

“Out-of-this-world bazongas.” Pilot finished, looking at Yang in particular.

“Hmm”, Yang said, deep in thought. A few minutes later, she spoke again, in her best announcer voice, “And the winner is...surprise buttsex.”

“Wait, what? Really?” Ruby asked. “Yay, my first point.”

Chuckling a bit, Skye said, “Well, that was unexpected.”

“That’s the point, dumbass.” Indigo stated.

“And that wraps up round one of Cards against Humanity. As it stands, the score is: Ruby, 1; Pilot, 2; everyone else has zero. Oh, look at the time. May I have your cards, please?”

Everyone handed over their cards, and headed off to their respective beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there ya go. Chapter 1 is complete. please comment, leave kudos, and bookmark if you liked it. StarshadowNoir out.


	2. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't already noticed, I haven't been fixing the margins and spacing. The reason for that is I'm simply too lazy to give a shit. Sorry if that makes it difficult to read.

The next day, all first year students were told to report to the cliff for initiation. Knowing what was coming, Skye woke Indigo, telling her, “Hey, we gotta move. They’re calling us to the cliffs for initiation.”  
Sleepily, Indigo responded, “What? What are you talking about?”  
“Oh, for crying out loud! Get up, grab your gear, and go to the cliff.”  
Skye headed to the locker room, where he stopped in front of #72, opened it, and grabbed his gear. Just behind him, Indigo arrived, and surprisingly, went to the same place he did, opening #75, and grabbing her equipment. Stunned that they could have picked lockers so close without knowing, he just sat there for a minute, trying to figure out how that had happened.  
Five minutes later, he emerged from the locker room fully suited, his armor on, shield on his left arm, and weapon on his back, everything ready. He headed to the cliffside, where he saw Indigo positioned on one of the launchers, smiling. Walking over, he said, “You are aware of what we’re doing, right?”  
“No, but I’m sure the headmistress will explain soon.”  
“Well, what we are going to be-” his sentence was left unfinished, because the headmaster began speaking.  
“You have trained to become warriors, and today you will be tested. Upon landing, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Within the Emerald Forest is an abandoned temple containing relics. Your task is to reach the temple, obtain a relic, and return with it, here. You will be monitored through the duration of the test, however, instructors will NOT intervene. Do not hesitate to use your weapon, for if you do, you may very well die.”  
“Yeah, let’s do this!” Skye said excitedly. Seconds later, the pad he stood on launched him, with some difficulty, toward the Emerald Forest. Looking back, he saw the others also flying through the air. Quickly looking forward again, he saw that the forest was quickly approaching. Activating his semblance, Skye created a slope out of energy, which he ran down, rapidly reaching the forest floor.  
Once on the ground, Skye activated his suits scanners, which showed that several others had successfully reached the ground as well. Hurrying through the forest, Skye stared straight ahead, occasionally making course corrections as needed to reach the temple where the “relics” were. Suddenly, he tripped over something small, and soft. Looking at what he had run into, he discovered it was his friend, Indigo.  
“Well, hello, there, stranger.”  
“Yeah, yeah, watch where you’re going next time. You see any Grimm?”  
“Nope, but we’re not in the clear. We still need to find the temple, grab a relic, and get back.”  
“Any ideas as to where it is?” his friend, now partner, said.  
“Actually, yes. This suit has a long-range scanner, which I was following before I ran into you. Sorry about that, by the way. Follow me to the temple.”  
Continuing through the forest, the pair moved quickly. After a bit, Indigo asked, “Hey, Skye?”  
“Yeah? What’s up?” he responded.  
“I never asked, because it never seemed like a good time, but, where did you get that armor?”  
“Oh, well, remember how I told you that I was not originally from Vale?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, before I came to Vale, I had lived in Atlas, and served in their military for five years. After my service time was up, I was discharged, and for some reason, the General saw fit to grant me permanent ownership of this suit. He was a nice man, but God help you if you got on his bad side.”  
“Hmm, come to think of it, that explains quite a bit.”  
“What do you mean?” Skye asked, confused.  
Unfortunately, they had to cut the conversation short, because they had reached the temple. They had not been the first to reach the temple, as four students stood around, talking, while holding their own relics. Walking up to the circular platform, Skye surveyed the numerous pedestals upon which the relics stood. Surveying them, he said, “Chess pieces? This certainly makes things interesting.”  
Turning to his partner, he asked, “Which one do you want?”  
Considering for a moment the collection of pieces before her, Indigo pointed at the black knight. “That one. I like what it represents.”  
“Okay. you’re going to have to explain that to me, later, though.”  
They were interrupted as two figures burst from the forest, pursued by a large Deathstalker. Quickly surveying everyone’s weapons, Indigo said, “you two (John “Makarov” Cry and Jakob “Pilot” Grayson), with us. We’ll handle the Deathstalker.” pointing at the pair who had, coincidentally, also selected the black knight piece.  
The other four quickly moved to engage the Nevermore, while the “knights” handled the Deathstalker. Skye started by firing off several Fire Dust rounds near the Deathstalker, knowing full well that its armor was nigh impenetrable, except from underneath. Indigo followed Skye’s lead, disorienting the Deathstalker, before shouting at Jakob, “You, get under that thing, and use your daggers to stab its belly. That’s one of its few weak points.”  
In shock, Jakob stood there, before saying, “Get under it? Are you nuts?! How am I supposed to do that when it will use its claws to block any move to get near it?”  
Slightly exasperated, Skye yelled, “Just go, trust me. I’ll cover you.”  
Grumbling slightly, Pilot charged the Grimm scorpion, while Skye activated his semblance, covering Pilot with an energy shield. As he neared the monster, Pilot shifted his weapons to their dagger form, before falling to his knees and leaning back, sliding beneath the Grimm’s swipes. Quickly thrusting his blades at an angle into grooves in the Deathstalker’s armor, he pulled them out, separating the armor plates.  
The roar of pain emanating from the wounded demon was loud enough to be heard at Beacon Academy. Grunting as he stood up, Pilot said, “Never make me do that again. Please.”  
Skye and Indigo readied their weapons, before charging the now-furious Grimm. They shared a quick glance, before rushing at the scorpion, moving seamlessly, knowing exactly how to take it down.  
Once they had finished with the Deathstalker, they turned to survey their surroundings, searching for a route back to the cliff they were launched from. Eventually locating one, Skye told everyone, and they all headed back to Beacon.

**Ten minutes later, Skye’s POV**

Back at Beacon, Skye, Indigo, John, and Pilot were in Beacon’s auditorium, watching the teams being formed.  
“Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Skye Lark, please come forward.”  
The four students called step up to the platform by Ozpin.  
“You four retrieved the black bishop. Would you care to explain?”  
Cardin began speaking, but after a few words, I stopped listening. Next Ozpin called, “Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. You selected the white rook. Could you tell us why?”  
Pyrrha spoke up then, “Well, sir, we believed that it is our job as Huntsmen and Huntresses in training to be able to protect the people of Remnant, much like a castle protects its inhabitants from storms, and other hazards.”  
“Well said, miss Nikos. Henceforward, you shall be known as...Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc.”  
“Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You collected the white knight pieces. May I ask what your reason for this selection was?”  
Ruby answered, saying, “Well, I believe it is our Duty to protect the people from the menace of the Grimm, and any other threat that may arise, much like a knight would protect those weaker than themselves, even at the cost of their own lives.”  
“Miss Rose, while I hope it never comes to that point, you have spoken well. You will be known as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose.”  
“And, finally, John Cry, Indigo Nightshade, Skye Frost, and Jakob Grayson, please come forward.”  
We came up to the stage, and Ozpin began, “You returned with the black knight pieces, why did you make that choice?”  
I told him, “We chose those pieces because the knight’s movements are unpredictable, giving it a slight advantage. If you become to set in your ways, your enemy can exploit those patterns, and defeat you. I believe it is our purpose to ensure that our enemy, whether they may be the creatures of Grimm, or any other who wishes to cause harm to the citizens of Remnant, never succeeds in their goal. Knights have to be strong, and so we will become strong in order to defeat our enemy.”  
“Well said, young man, well said.”, turning to the students gathered, he said, “Now, you should all head to your dorms, as it is late, and classes start tomorrow.”


End file.
